


Running down the Freeway (open arms)

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: “How about we play a game, Juno?”





	Running down the Freeway (open arms)

“Juno, I swear. You're as lovely as the day I met you, so can you  _ please _ -”

“The first day you saw me, I was halfway out the window, and you were probably looking at my ass” Juno argues, but still turns on his camera, and sets it on the bed. His legs are criss crossed in a way that shows off his legs in those shorts. 

Peter grins at him from through the coms. “I won't deny it, love.” he sets his own down, propped up on the desk.  “As I said. You look lovely.” Juno rolls his eyes. 

“I'm gonna look lovely while I write then, tell me about your day.” he grunts, and brings his clipboard in his lap, and starts writing down something on it, while there are papers strung across the bed. 

Peter pouts. “You're going to do your homework while I'm here? Oh Juno, you never do stop pushing, do you?” He says it in that voice that Juno can't seem to resist. Whiny, but implicating something. 

“Gimme a reason why not to.” He snaps at him. Peter's used to this, though, and he knows that there's a part of Juno that doesn't even realize he's being rude. He would give -and has given- the same tone to boss's of large companies. People that would kill him without batting an eye, and people trying to kill him. He doesn't seem to care either way. 

“Reasons? No, I can't come up with any off the bat.” He admits, his voice dropping lower. This is the part where-if he were back home-that he would put a hand on Juno's thigh, pushing up until Juno would bite his lip, trying to be subtle. “I think I can be quite good at  _ distractions _ .” He says. And there it is. The telltale way that Juno shifts where he's sitting, and the tug on his lips, so subtle that if Peter were anyone else he wouldn't even notice. He chuckles low in his throat and continues. “How about we play a game, Juno?”

Juno wrinkles his nose adorably. He pauses, thinking. He seems to be weighing his options, looking from his papers to the comms. He bites his lip again, and  _ god,  _ if he knew what that did to Peter, he would be done for. Then he finally looks back at the comms and breathes out through his nose. “I'm listening?” He says, leaning closer. His loose thrift store shirt dropping low so that Peter can see his chest, all the way down to his stomach. The sight makes Peter's mouth go a little dry. He can see his piercings. Nipple and bellybutton piercings. He's as close to a goddess, that the mortal world could ever hope to have.

Peter swallows and gives him a grin. “How about you try to work, and I try distracting you?”

Juno smirks, and leans back. He flicks the page daintily and says, “I would love to see you try.”

So they begin. Juno continues writing, and Peter can see the smirk on his face. He's so  _ sure  _ that he's going to win. Juno's surety of that makes him  _ so attractive.  _ “Juno, my love, have I told you how much I love your thighs?” He licks his lips and looks at them from through the comms. “I love squeezing them. Running my hands over every inch of them. I know you love when I leave hickeys on them. Kissing on the insides of them. I love teasing you like that. Until you're whimpering against me.”

Juno shifts, and looks at him, seeming to realize that Peter won't be going easy on him. 

“And then when I finally give it to you. What you want.” He breathes out, looking at the way Juno's hand strokes over the edge of his waistband, but he retracts it, and grips the clipboard. “I love the look on your face as you let yourself succumb to it, Juno. Those lovely little sounds you make just drive me  _ wild.  _ Even right now, you look so pretty. I want to touch each and every bit of your skin.” Juno let's out a long, shaky breath. Peter smirks when he sees Juno's Adams Apple bob with a swallow. That's when he knows he's got him. He thinks it may be time to start getting more detailed with his words. 

“I love when you're sucking me off, Juno.” He drawls out like it's part of a normal everyday conversation. Juno's eyebrows shoot up, and he looks at Peter. He takes a deep breath and swallows. Trying to return his focus back to the work, but it's obvious he's not even trying to write any more. “You have such gorgeous lips, and they look so pretty wrapped around my cock. I love seeing your eyes looking back up at me. One mechanic, and one organic.”

“Nureyev…” Juno breathes, his eyes dark with lust. He sets down his clipboard, and rubs at himself once through his shorts. 

“Don't touch yourself yet.” He commands in sharp, clipped tones. “And what do you call me? What is my name?”

“Peter.” He whines. His legs are spread now, and there's a high color in his cheeks. His name stokes the fire that's been forming in his gut since the call started. He grins at the sight of Juno's cock tenting in his shorts. 

“Good girl.” He whispers. “You look so pretty for me right now. You’ll take off your shirt for me, won't you? Everything else too. I want to look at my lady in his full bodied nakedness.” he doesn't waste any time in doing so. Juno's never been all that comfortable in his body, so he doesn't make a show of it. He stays on the bed as he wriggles out of it his shorts and underwear. 

Juno drags a hand from the crease in his thigh up to his neck, and closes his fingers around it. His other hand dips into the inside of his thigh, almost touching his cock. “Good girl.” Peter says again. “Put on a little show for me.” Then a thought comes into his mind. “Do you have lube?” He asks. Juno nods. “Finger yourself, love. I want to see you do things to yourself.” Nureyev isn't even certain what he's saying, just letting what comes to mind come out of his mouth. 

Juno whimpers, and he leans towards the bedside table to grab lube. Peter unzips his pants and takes himself out, when did he get so hard? Honestly, he isn't even surprised. Juno gives out a small “Jesus, Nureyev.” As he coats his fingers, and props his hips up so that Peter can see. 

He massages his asshole before sinking one finger inside himself. It's just his index finger for now. “Can I have more?” Juno asks. His voice is small and vulnerable. He looks so hot right now, spread out just for Peter, and letting his finger go inside of him. “Peter,” He moans as he rocks his hips towards his own fingers. “Please?”

“Oh-yes.” He stammers, entranced by him. “Yes, one more. Nothing more than that yet, though.You get exactly as much as I want to give you, okay?”

He pushes in another finger and moans breathlessly. “Peter,  _ fuck me _ .” he whines. His hand is reaching towards his cock. Peter just now started stroking himself. 

“Add another, kitten.” He tells him. 

Juno moans as he does. Now three fingers inside himself, curling his fingers to reach his prostate. Peter licks his lips again. He can feel heat coming up to his neck as he feels himself getting closer. 

“Come with me, Juno.” He commands, and Juno nods frantically as he strokes himself. He throws his head back as Juno finally comes. Peter feels his pre come over his own cock as he sees Juno. He can almost feel Juno's hand on his cock. Almost feel Juno's sweaty, sticky skin against his own as he orgasms. He can feel it in the tips of his fingers as his mouth hangs open, and he sees Juno coming undone. The high noises in his throat.  The twitching of his cock. Everything Juno is. 

Peter's panting as he grounds himself back onto the planet he's on. Juno's panting too. He's a sight to behold, his head hanging limply, and blowing out long breaths. 

After a few long moments where they're both coming down from a spectacular high, Nureyev leers at him. “Does this mean I won?” He asks. 

Juno chooses that exact moment to flip him off before hanging up on him. 

Juno will calls back later. They talk and tell each other about their days. They make jokes with each other and laugh about stupid things. They'll argue about things they've argued about a million times before, and the two of them will feel like two halves of something that's never been whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if u liked it. Or like if u didn't. Hey man whatever u want y know?


End file.
